


You Are My Sunshine

by RieSonomura



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Character of Faith, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuddling & Snuggling, DESPITE ME WRITING THIS TO FEEL BETTER FROM MY OTHER VENT FIC O O P S, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Minor Marina/Pearl (Splatoon), Open to Interpretation, Prayer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YEAH THIS UNINTENTIONALLY ENDED UP AS A VENT FIC, also the song You Are My Sunshine always made me sentimental not even kidding, cuteness, headcanons, surprise feels, vent fic, yes there's a Squid God because I say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RieSonomura/pseuds/RieSonomura
Summary: Please don't take my sunshine away... (Fluff, ficlet, very subtle Pearlina. UNINTENTIONALLY BECAME A VENT FIC OF ITS OWN OOPS.)
Relationships: Marina & Pearl (Splatoon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Discord Community Archive





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> that vent fic i published yesterday made me really sad when i reread it, so here's a happier Pearl and Marina fic... somewhat. subtle hints of Pearlina, perhaps more subtle than last time, and cuteness... maybe some feels.

**_You Are My Sunshine_ **

"Nnn... nnnngh..." Pearl groaned, her eyes shut as she tossed and turned. "Don't go..." She rolled to the other side when she felt a squishy, somewhat round object. She slowly opened her eyes...

And saw Marina snuggling up to her, in her octopus form.

"Hey... you ok, Pearlie?" Marina worriedly asked. "You looked like you were having a nightmare..."

All of a sudden, Pearl softly cuddled the octopus Marina as if she were a teddy bear.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." She began nuzzling her octo friend.

"P-Pearl?!" Marina was surprised to see Pearl acting so... affectionate.

"Omigosh, your octopus form is so cuuuuuuuute~" Pearl cooed.

"Hahaha! Stop! That tickles!" Marina closed her eyes and giggled. Once Pearl was done, she asked her, "Want me to stay in this form as you sleep?"

"I guess..." Pearl said with a yawn.

"This is just like sleeping with a little teddy!" Marina teased her Inkling companion with a giggle.

"S-shut up, Marina..." Pearl puffed her cheeks in irritation. "I'm 21, ya know. People this age are supposed to be past that phase."

"Heehee, whatever you say..." Marina winked at Pearl before closing her eyes. "Night, Pearlie."

"Night..."

As Marina drifted off to sleep in her tiny, strangely cuddly octopus form, Pearl took a while to fall asleep, instead hugging Marina closer with a worried look on her face.

_Hey, Squid God? Please protect Marina... She's really changed my life for the better. I can tell I mean a lot to her... and she means a lot to me, too. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her...  
_

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> welp this unintentionally became vent-ish ooPS
> 
> anyway... yeah, this is kinda writing out how I feel atm. It may also be my last Splatoon fic for a long time, Pearlina or otherwise. Whether or not you see Pearl and Marina as a couple or just really good friends (kinda left it open to interpretation here unlike my other one... please don't kill me), one thing is clear: they are truly devoted to each other. And... that's how I'm feeling about one of my longest time friends whom I've known for over a decade now. She's often super busy and we don't talk as often as we used to but she still cares about me, and I about her. It's just... she hasn't even read my last Twitter DMs. She's always returned replies as soon as she reads messages, so I just wonder where she is, I hope she's ok, and that she replies soon.
> 
> Hiki, if you're reading this... gimme a shoutout sometime. I miss ya, friend.
> 
> ...also religions exist in the Splatoon world and Pearl's a practitioner of Squidianity BECAUSE I SAY SO SHUT UP.


End file.
